They Call Him Artificial
by Izkuaresa
Summary: Human beings, all created by either God, or evolution. Many disagree on which is true. But what if people could 'create' other humans without resorting to natural ways?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Okay, what is up people? Whilst I'm not new to writing, it has been awhile so go easy on me! This is (What I hope) To be decently original. Hope it doesn't suck. :D

SO without me being more annoying that what is needed, here is chapter one to: They call him Artificial..

!#3$$1! :D

"Please scan for any problems within his memory matrix please." A young woman said to seemingly no one

"Scanning now doctor… Scan done, no major problem found, recommend proceed as doctrine dictates." A monotone computerized voice answered back from the small hologram of a man, that had just appeared .

"I know that…I wrote the damn doctrine…"

"I apologize doctor."

"No need. Scan again, double check. Make sure nothing is wrong with his…anything. Make sure _everything_ is working well above normal parameters."

"Scanning…Scan done. Everything well above normal. From memory to basic life functions."

"…Very well, bring his primary awareness up to speed."

"Done doctor."

"Next bring basic life functions up. From heart beat to breathing."

"Complete. Basic life functions are now in working order."

"Alright next comes the part that always fucked me over before…Bring his complex brain functions on. Including 'thought' and higher brain functions."

"…Done doctor. Everything reads green across the board."

"Good, good…bring all other functions online, upload all basic necessary brain functions." Said the woman.

"Done as you wished doctor. His brain now controls his breathing and heartbeat. Taking him off of the artificial heart, and lung machine. He is now essentially 'alive'. He can now be completely self-sufficient. Be warned doctor. Stopping the project now would be classified as murder from here and on. Murder as you know is punishable by law… "

"Shut the hell up. I wrote the damn laws on artificial life. I know everything about this."

"Once again I apologize doctor…" The monotone voice said.

"As I said before, no need. Bring him off the tranquilizers. Give him 175mm of Hydroproximide. That should be enough to wake him. Let's hope he doesn't have a violent personality…Lord knows what would happen if he did. Restrain him. Usual methods."

"Done, his wrists and ankles are now bound by metal restraints, as per usual methods." Said the monotone voice.

"Alright…now what we do is wait."

!#!# 20 min later. !#$

Kagome Higurashi looked at the calendar on her wall. June 22 2185. She had just finished at her lab, getting her 'creation' prepped for the world. She left Sean, he little lab helper/A.I in charge, and to alert her if something goes amiss. She really couldn't stand how artificial A.I's sounded… Granted you'd think that Artificial Intelligences or A.I's would sound fake, and that was true, all A.I's in the world sounded monotone. She'd know, after all, she built them all.

Dr. Kagome, as most people knew her as, had pioneered modern A.I research, but she grew tired of how basic they were. Although they were exceptionally smart. – Thanks to the fact they knew almost everything that was related to their field of expertise- but they were stuck in their little holotanks. Projected as computerized human figures. They could feel no love, or sympathy. They had no emotions, and it showed in their voices. Kagome had always wished for a 'living' A.I, But by artificial, she meant created by man. That was it. Everything else was entirely human.

Since humans had figured out the human brain. Manipulating and creating brain functions, was basically a pastime of most scientists. However. No one understood the human 'mind'… But Kagome was working on it.

An alarm went off in her head. Some people had neural aces installed in their brains. Neural aces were basically computers that helped with daily life, but in your brain. You could have direct mental contact with anyone, anywhere. And they could receive messages, and such, like the alarm that was going off inside Kagome's head. She opened up the message. It was in text, and written in standard form. She put it in front of her vision. Another handy thing about the neural ace was that it could project text in front of one's cornea. Allowing them to read it, and still see in front of them perfectly.

This message read:

From: A.I 1847-5884 AKA: Sean.

To Dr. Kagome Higurashi.

Main Message: Doctor, the subject has awakened and isn't reacting to what is happening well. It is recommended that you make haste and get here ASAP.

End Message.

"Damn I was hoping this would be simple…Nothing ever is anymore…" Kagome said aloud as she jogged back to her lab. Only a short 50 yards away. "Especially now that I'm treading into God's territory.

A.N Alrighty, hope that wasn't too complicated. I'll do my best to explain any questions you have…But you gotta ask them for me to now them…So R/R if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Arriving at her lab, slightly short of breath after her quick jog to get there. Kagome pushed open the door rather harshly, and was stopped by what she saw. _Everything_ was either destroyed, desecrated or any combination of them. When she had left only twenty some odd minuets ago, everything was as it always was, in relative order, with all her equipment in its proper place. Now it was all thrown in random places.

But that's not what really caught her attention. In the middle of the floor was, the 'A.I'. A poor choice of words Kagome thought. More like a cyborg now. Off of the unrelated topic her attention once again came to the 'human' on the floor. He was in a low crouch, almost sitting, while not quite kneeling. He had his eyes directly on her, watching whatever move she made.

Another oddity, was the color of his eyes, she had thought they were Purple-ish. At least… that's what they were last time she checked-about an hour ago- But know they were a darker gold. Bordering on-what she thought- liquid gold. Getting past the eyes she took in the rest of his features. Like his eyes, his hair had too changed color. Instead of the black that had previously adorned his head. Bright white type silver was there instead. What she noticed after that were the little fuzzy triangles on his head. _Ears?_ _I didn't give him ears like that…What the hell is going on?_

Telling herself she could stop checking him out, her attention went back to what he was looking at… her. His eyes had not wandered an inch off of her face since she had come in. Staying that way for a few more moments, she stepped towards him, to see what would happen. Something she didn't expect did. Before her foot had even fully settled on the ground from her step, he was in her face wrapping his hand around her windpipe, and with another step had her back against the wall, with her feet dangling a good six inches off the ground.

Survival instincts kicking in, she immediately started trying to pry his hand off her throat. But if anything he had an iron grip. _I never made him this powerful…_Kagome thought, as the edges of her vision began to blur. And then with less warning then when he had lunged at her, he dropped her.

After he dropped her he looked towards the door. For through it he could see flashing lights of some sort.

"Sean must've told the police what was happening here…" She murmured. The cops and her had an understanding with each other. They came to save her ass whenever her new 'creations' went awal, and started to try to kill her. Much like what was happening now. And in exchange, she had to fix whatever electronics they managed to break. Not a very even trade seeing as how she very rarely screwed up.

"Who the fuck is Sean…" The white-haired man said, his tone demanding an answer.

"My A.I…" she whispered.

"What the fuck is and A.I…?" He growled.

"Artificial Intelle…" She was cut short as the front doors of her lab got thrown open, and accompanying the doors on there purposeful swing into the building were four cops, dressed in what looked like Swat uniforms. And they were all pointing their rifles at the white-haired man.

"Get down onto your knees!" Yelled one of the Swat. "Now dammit!" He added when the man failed to do anything.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?" He stood his ground. Not budging at all.

"Last warning son."

"For what? You think you can hurt me?" The white-haired man took a step towards the Swat team.

"Take him!" Yelled the lead man. He shot at the white-haired man, as did the other three.

The man did, the thing no one thought he would do... He ducked. The rounds the men fired went cleanly over he head. He then proceeded to lunge at the point man of the Swat team. With a swift kick to the side and the sound of cracking ribs, the first man was down.

_Great… first he looks different, and now he knows kung fu or something. _Kagome thought to herself over in her corner.

The white-haired man took a swipe at another Swat weapon. The barrel fell cleanly off, like it had been cut with a knife.

_And now he has claws… keeps getting better and better. _

He took another swing at the closet Swat man. His fast erupted into blood as his nose broke, and with a small groan, Swat man number three was down. Taking yet another swing at the last Swat yielded the same results. All of this exchange had taken place in mere seconds.

The man looked at the four Swat lying on the ground. "Keh, waste of damn time." He turned back to Kagome.

_He just fought like he was some kind of demon or something… Add that together with the dog-ears…Inuyasha…_

"Now, whatever your name is. I want some damn explaining and I want it now…" He had a sardonic smirk on.

_Oh shit…how did this end up so bad…_


End file.
